


Our Past

by eyrist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia AU, And iT'S FUCKING LONGER THAN MY AVERAGE CHAPTER, I spent an hour on this, M/M, Roleplay details in description, Spoilers to a maybe thing?, VictUuri, angsty shit, roleplay reply, sad shit, viktuuri, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrist/pseuds/eyrist
Summary: Five days ago I wrote a reply to this roleplay in which a friend of mine suggested that w h a t i fW h a t i f Phichit and Christophe were engaged and were about to be marriedFive-time consecutive gold medallist Viktor Nikiforov has just hopped off a plane all the way from St. Petersburg, Russia, to Detroit, Michigan.Likewise, a retired Yuuri Katsuki has been summoned by his best friend to serve as his best man in the wedding.But, okay, why did Phichit get him back to Michigan /coincidentally/ on the same flight as his idol? And how the Hell does Viktor Nikiforov in the flesh /himself/ become his escort to the hotel in which they would to reside in?And why was the man so perfect and polite, and somehow, knew just about everything there was to know about Yuuri's little favourites and quirks and knew just how to surprise him when it was their first time meeting?Find out in the next episode of dragon ball zEnjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So 
> 
> Five days ago I spent about an hour writing a reply to this roleplay 
> 
> At first the roleplay was so cute but
> 
> But then the fire nation attacked and my brain thought of this angsty as fuck twist 
> 
> Enjoy

        Viktor brought his love's hand to his lips to kiss the ring before repositioning him to lay farther into the centre of the bed. He placed the velvet box containing his own wedding band onto the nightstand and crawled into the covers beside Yuuri, arms snaking around his fragile, little figure to pull him close. He wanted to protect this man, he would _die_ for him, do _anything_ for him.

          It felt bittersweet to do this, but he gazed into those crying eyes and began to re-tell their story that'd lasted for six years.  He told Yuuri about the actual first time they met, at the Sochi GPF Banquet in which they'd had drunken escapades, notably, stumbling outside into the snow and tripping onto a pile over the other. It was in that moment that a Drunk Yuuri had initiated their first kiss, and Viktor even got a _photo_! He laughed quietly as he told that part.

          Next, the man recounted every single moment of their first year together, from showing up completely nude in his parents' onsen and declaring that he'd be Yuuri's coach, to the first time he skated _On Love: Eros_ , to portraying his journey thus far with Viktor through a program with a song entitled _Yuri on Ice_ \-- to declaring his theme to be "Love", to winning his first gold during the SP in the Cup of China-- Their first argument the following day, his first Quad Flip, their first kiss which then-Yuuri could remember in front of thousands of people and on live national television, the face-off of Yuuri's _Eros_ and Yurio's _Agape_ during the Rostelecom Cup, the scare when Makkachin choked on steam buns and Viktor had been urged by Yuuri himself to leave him on the FS the following day because he just had to be there for their baby boy--

          Viktor told him about when they'd reunited at Fukuoka Airport with Makkachin, their promises to each other at the gate, to travelling to Barcelona in December for Yuuri's second GPF, to wandering around, losing that bag of nuts, Yuuri dragging Viktor into a jewellery store then to the Cathedral of Barcelona, just when the snow had stopped falling and the choir had come out to sing their songs angelically, Yuuri's reddening face as he took Viktor's hand and slid the golden band sitting on their nightstand now onto his ring finger and Viktor doing the same. 

Their _engagement_ , their first major fight, the morning of the FS after, to how they reconciled just as Yuuri was about to head centre stage and perform _Yuri on Ice_ for the last time that season, to the first Quad Flip the love of his life had landed, that which brought tears to his eyes and a smile on his cheeks, to winning silver behind Yurio, everything.          Every _moment_ , every _promise_ , every _fight_ \-- every time Yuuri somehow _surprised_ Viktor again and again, and only loved him more.

  Viktor retold the story of Yuuri's third GPF, the one where he'd actually won Gold! Then their wedding! Their wedding in Russia, in a large chapel by the seaside when the gulls would sound off during the morning. Viktor'd donned a white suit, as did Yuuri, and they wed with each of their friends and families present with wide smiles on their cheeks and tears threatening to spill from their eyes.  Viktor told Yuuri about how beautiful he still looked despite how he cried at their wedding, and their first night as a married couple in which they only cuddled on the bed silently, contentedly, **happy** with just those simple, intimate moments. The first time they'd made love to each other didn't come until Yuuri was absolutely certain he'd wanted that, and Viktor took great care in doing so, slowly, gently, hoping to present as much of his love to this man as possible that night their bodies intertwined under the sheets.

          He told Yuuri absolutely everything in the years to come after that, how he'd won gold every single season, how Viktor nearly burned down their apartment trying to make something too complicated for his skill on their anniversary, how Yuuri's family and friends would sometimes surprise visit them in Russia and vice-versa, how Viktor's last season at age 30 went down, how Yuuri and he would travel the world as coach and student, husbands and lovers, together, _always_.

          It was all well up until Viktor reached the last chapter of his tale; the accident. He'd had to bite his lip and slow his breathing as he spoke of it.

  It was just a practice day in the middle of the season, Yuuri's seventh Grand Prix. Because his next GPF assignment, the _Tropheé de France_ , wasn't going to be until the next few weeks, Yuuri opted to join Japan Open in October which was much closer, and trained vigilantly to surprise everyone with a full, never-before seen jump that'd not once been successfully landed-- the Quadruple Axel.

  Skaters would've been horrified had they been told to do this, but Yuuri was up to the challenge.

          He'd been having enough rotations in the days that led up to that point, but always failed on the landing, as expected. It was on the 21st of August that Yuuri was especially hard on himself and kept doing the jump over and over, always falling, always getting back up to do it just _one more time_.

           Viktor'd urged him to take a break, but that one _last time_ used up the very last bits of Yuuri's stamina. He'd fallen again, but not on his side, no.

  Yuuri's footing lost itself and the man fell right on his head, onto the hard, unforgiving ice, and the next thing Viktor knew, red began to stain and pool around the love of his life.

          Every bad outcome slapped his mind and Yuuri was rushed to the hospital, Viktor cradling him in his arms every second of the trip to the nearest institute, absolutely reduced to nothing more but a terrified man.

  "You went into a coma, after that.. For a month. When you woke up, you told the doctors in _English_ that you couldn't understand any of the _writing_ , anything they were _saying_ , when you've lived in Russia for _five years_. They told me you'd lost your memories, and telling you everything, a full six years worth of memories all in one day while you were still fresh from _near-death_.. They weren't sure what would happen if you went into shock, so we got you on a flight back to Kyushu.

  "There were doctors that would come to your family's onsen and ask them how you've been for the time you've been there, thinking you were retired from figure skating after your first Grand Prix Final. They asked about your condition, if you were getting any better, if memories returned, or not, but.. _Nothing_. Nothing came up, and just.. Yuuri, being without you for that long, I was scared you'd never remember _me_ , _**us**_ , or anything that happened in the six years we've known each other.

  "Then this wedding invited us, and when I saw you again in line for a cab at the airport, I was overjoyed. _My Yuuri is okay, he's alive, he's okay, but he doesn't remember me.._ I was fine with that. As long as you were _alive_ , I would be _okay_ with that. I hoped everything would start to come back if you spent more time with me, but.." 


	2. Note !!

Okay !!

So far, I've been getting positive feedback from this lil peak at a roleplay that's still ongoing (I give you all the thanks my heart shattered by viktuuri can give !!) 

And people maybe wanna see more

So soon as my roleplay bud gets on I'll go straight to asking her if we can publish the entire thing in all its angsty, fluffy glory right here, for everyone to read and follow along on this story we're basically winging and wrenching out as many feels as we possibly can

Currently we have about 20 pages worth of replies on a site I frequent called Quotev (hashtag shameless self-promotion maybe hmu if you wanna roleplay with me [@.skytree](Quotev.com/skytree)) and I plan on talking to her about how we would turn them into chapters if it gets greenlit so watch out for that !

Also, more shameless self-promotion, maybe check out that shitty Multiverse au thing I've got goin on, on this account

I mean

I've got a prologue and a chapter out and haven't updated in months but

But hey school's out And I'll be able to write more until June

So yeah

Thanks

Have a good one 

-eyrist


	3. Note part two !! Important !!!

BOIIS WE GOT GREENLIT 

EXPECT US TO POST THE CHAPTERS SOON 

THANK YOU FOR READING AND WE HOPE YOU'LL LIKE WHATEVER THIS FLUFFY SHIT IS 

-also on behalf of co-writer Kat, eyrist


End file.
